Shadowlark: Yin and Yang
by UntappedChaos
Summary: He'd given her the other half of his pendant for a reason, but her answer is something he has yet to receive. -Sequel mini-series to Yin and Yang-
1. Give Me a Sign

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Naruto**. Belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and associates._

_**Note:** Unlike most everything else on this account, this is to have more than one chapter; so don't forget to alert if you like!  
_

**Give Me a Sign**

_20FacesChizu_

All he wanted was a sign. A look, a gesture… even a quirk of her eyebrows would have been fine. It was all he needed to know that she wasn't serious.

Yet it would seem by any standard… that she was trying to kill him.

Those angry brown eyes concentrated on him in the way that he so loved. Her hands moved swiftly, and before his bombs were even near her, they were gone. It seemed that nothing he did could harm her; his specialty was hers. She could take it all, and then give it all back with more.

That was why he loved her.

He'd given her the charm necklace, and yet as frustrated as she seemed with him, she was definitely wearing it. With his cloak long gone, torn to shreds, she could definitely see the other half hanging from his own neck. He wasn't ashamed of it; in fact, he was proud. She'd gotten even stronger.

He was proud. Because the one he loved was this amazing.

"Ne, Ten-chan?" Her brown eyes flickered.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

* * *

**AN: A series of prompts that I actually got from my pastor's sermons, and a few from random songs and yada yada yada. There will be a few different versions of Shadowlark; obviously this one continues my story _Yin and Yang_, but another will continue _Aiaigasa_, which was recently beta-ed. Best of both fandoms. 8D This will be a few chapters long, so don't forget to place it (or me~) on alert!**

_Next Time: Half-Hearted Thinking_


	2. HalfHearted Thinking

**Half-Hearted Thinking**

He was on her mind all the time. Mostly because she always wore his pendant. That little clay yang sign that hung from her neck was something that, somehow, she couldn't stand to let out of her sight. It'd been from _him_, dammit, so what was with this?

"Do you love me?"

When he asked her that, she felt all her anger sputter out. In fact, the _only_ thing she felt was confusion. Love him? _Love_ him? She hated him! He was the bastard that sent many of her friends to their graves, or worse, left them alive and paranoid as hell, if not psychotic! _Love him?_

"Hell no!"

And this little wince, covered by a half-smile, makes a pang go through her heart. Because after all his affection, she knows that-at least to an extent- he likes her.

But she doesn't want to think about that too much. Unless she thinks selfishly, she might find herself somewhere she doesn't want to be. Somewhere like he is.

In love.

* * *

**AN: I know we wish this could be all fluffy and sweet, and instead I'm making Tenten out as the bad guy... but I think you'll all forgive me in a chapter or so. Maybe. I'm not betting on it, because I haven't written the final chapter yet, but I love my happy endings. You'll be at least semi-happy with me, I'm sure!**

_Next Time: See and Not Believe_**  
**


	3. See and Not Believe

**See and Not Believe**

_20FacesChizu_

Over the years, they had had many encounters. Battles, standoffs, passing glances through the forest. And of course, there were the times that he had broken the pattern, and knocked her off balance.

He had forced a kiss on her once, and given her a necklace. He'd asked if she loved him, and in a way, he'd been begging her to do so. Since, he had sent her gifts; many, many gifts. Sometimes, they were large items delivered by bewildered citizens. He would send her beautiful clothes, exotic teas, and foreign imports of expensive natures. But even more often, she would find a little sparrow tapping at her window, delivering tiny, yet beautiful, trinkets of his affections. He would send her pieces of hand-made jewelry, and small, clay flowers painted painstakingly. He would send her love letters that were written meticulously, and yet the wording was hilariously clumsy.

But this time, she just couldn't believe it, even though she was looking straight at it. It was a note and a ring.

_Will you marry me?_

* * *

**AN: I sort of shot myself over how short this one ended up, but that was just how it happened. Only one more, and this mini-series will be over~! *heart* Yin and Yang was actually lots of fun to write, and when I started on these drabbles I noticed that coincidentally they could be linked back to one another~ Tehe. Enjoyness! Is rare pairing, but amusing nonetheless~**_  
_


	4. All that is to Be Expected

**All That is to be Expected**

She was an idiot. Tenten couldn't give it another label, because standing in the middle of enemy territory waiting on a renowned terrorist to make his merry way to this designated clearing was just the _definition_ of a bad idea.

_Will you marry me?_

That note. That _damn note_. It was hiding in her pocket, together with that ring she still couldn't bring herself to put on, even if it _was_ absolutely beautiful and blatantly expensive as hell. The moment he got there, she was going to throw it in his face, lay down the law with a few explosives and pointy objects, and _deny it all later_. Threats were playing on loud speakers in her head.

'They'll never find the body.'

'I'll castrate him first.'

'Which mind games will screw with him the most I wonder?'

She fiddled with a kunai; not out of boredom, but from frustration, paranoia, irritation, impatience, anger… and maybe, just maybe a little anticipation. She told herself that was only because, after so many years, she was _finally_ going to rain down hell on that bastard's ears. She told herself that she was going to really let him have it today; he would come here expecting some tearful, heart-felt confession and she was going to walk away with his head sitting pretty under her arm and finally make a real name for herself.

She _swore_ that was the case.

Just in the distance, she could begin to read a chakra signature. It started as a tickle at the edge of her senses; it was toying with her—no, _he_ was toying with her—because it was taking it's own sweet time to get close enough for her to clearly feel that yes, Deidara had arrived. She silently fumed at him, accusing him of being horrendously late and yes, it had given her time to lay traps and then no, he hadn't been there for _hours_ so she had to _wait_ to watch him spring them. It gave her much pleasure to hear the criminal accidently spring a few on the way in—her axe on the north perimeter, the poison gas halfway in, and the tripwire with pitfall and kunai and bamboo javelins a hundred yards from their meeting place. If nothing else, it gave her some satisfaction for being made to wait so long.

He still strolled in barely ruffled, grinning like she'd gone and said 'yes' already.

Which she wasn't; she _definitely wasn't saying yes_.

"Ten-chan, you're early, yeah!"

"You're _late_, bastard," and even if she spat it out as venomously as she could, she still hid in the trees and refuse, _refused_, to go to him just yet. She told herself, 'I'm still deciding how to cook you; I'm considering whether to just turn you into sashimi now, or wait until you let your guard down even more and boil you alive.' He grinned and nearly _pranced_ as he listened to her.

"Ah, it's been too long since I've heard Ten-chan's voice, after all," he laughed giddily.

"You do realize that I could just kill you now, right?"

She had a clear shot of his chest. Whether he knew that or not, she wasn't sure… but it was most likely that he did. The thought seemed to take his excitement down a notch, but he was still smiling. It was a little painful, a little lonely, but all sorts of sincerity she never thought to see from him.

"Ah well… I suppose if you did it wouldn't be unexpected, yeah."

… And dammit, if that didn't make all her determination just fly out the window…

* * *

**AN: Okay, since this one has gotten quite a bit of attention lately, here's why the last part took so long: lack of interest. The DeiTen craze came out of nowhere like, in the last year I guess... and before that, there was like, nothing. No reaction. There were what, maybe three DeiTen stories before I posted the ones I've done? That, and someone said something quite rude to me on the other ShadowLark set, and it kinda doused my determination. **

**I've moved halfway across a country and transferred colleges since then. It's been a trip. Still, here it is! The question would be... **

**IS THE ENDING ENOUGH? DO I NEED ONE MORE PART? Sorry, yeah. I don't know either. XD**


End file.
